


I'm Sorry, I'll Protect You

by Mu_fangirl



Series: Midam and Dongwook [1]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, Produce X 101 (TV), Silver boys (Fandom)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: "Dongwook hyung, help me please" whispered Midam even tough he knew that his boyfriend couldn't hear him, hell he wasn't even there.He just hoped that he would be out from this hell soon.OrMidam was kidnapped by someone who wanted to take revenge on his boyfriend, Lee Dongwook. And that person in the end raped Midam.(I want to write this fanfic after seeing Dongwook pat Midam' hair on behind the scenes of Produce X 101)





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english work so if you want to give critics or advices, I would gladly accept them.

Midam was leaning on the kitchen table while humming to his favorite song. His eyes glued to the popcorn in the oven, he couldn't wait until it was cooked.

When he walked into the living room with a bowl of popcon in his hand, everything had been set. His favorite movie on the tv and a pile of blanket in his couch. But still, one more missing thing, he wished his boyfriend was here. Sadly Dongwook still had some schedules to be done that he wouldn't be home in the next few hours.

No he wasn't angry at that, he just felt lonely. It had been some time since they spent time together. Cause everytime Dongwook got home, Midam was already asleep and Dongwook didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Setting those thoughts aside, Midam tried to focus on the movie. Slowly he started to forget about it.

 

 

It was only half of the movie when he heard the sound of their door's bell.

Who the hell would show up in front of his door at this late hour?

Standing up from his comfortable position, he lazily walked to the door.

"Who are you? What do you need?" asked Midam from the mechine, from the screen, he could see a man while holding some box of food. He couldn't see his face because he was wearing a cap and was lowering his head.

"Delivery food" said the man through the intercom.

"But I don't order anything, you must be at the wrong address" said Midam

"No sir, this is the right address. Ohh.. And I was told to say that this is ordered by your boyfriend." said the delivery man

'Dongwook hyung order me food?' thought Midam

Well it happened before but because Midam asked him. Anyway, there was no way he would reject the food.

"Allright, hang on. Let me open the door" said Midam.

Midam opened the door and quickly accepted the food.

"Thank you" said Midam and was about to close the door.

But suddenly the delivery man hold the door so it was only halfway closed and he stepped in, roughly pushing Midam in the process. After that, the man locked the door so that Midam couldn't escape.

The food fell from his hand and he landed on his butt.

"What are you doing? Get out or I'll call police!" asked Midam. He tried to sound angry but he couldn't wipe panic out from his voice.

The man walked closer and Midam pulled himself backward until his back was touching the wall. Having no more escape way, he heard the man chuckled.

He lowered himself, closer to Midam and put his right hand under Midam's chin only to raise his head so that Midam was looking into the man's face.

Midam didn't know who the man was at all nor he regconized his face.

Seeing this as a chance, he tried his best not to tremble and pushed the man in front of him hard as he could. The man fell and Midam didn't waste his time, quickly running into the living room.

His plan was to find his phone then hid in the bathroom until police came. But unfortunately, the moment he held his phone, he was shoved to ground by the man and his phone flew from his hand.

"NO!" yelled Midam

Midam turned himself around so he was facing the man. His eyes wandered around the room, trying to find something that could help him.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" asked Midam while backing away. Now there was only fear in his voice.

But he got no reply, instead the man took a knife out from his pocket.

"Who are you?" asked Midam, he couldn't hide his trembling body anymore.

Midam's back collided with the small table. His hand reached out to the vase above him and threw it at the man's direction which could be avoided by him easily.

Midam suceeded to stand up and started running to the bathroom but before he even made it to the the end of the room, the man was able to hold his hand, put a strong grip on in and pulled Midam toward him. Midam tried to hold on to the table but the pull was really strong that Midam didn't even last a minute.

His body was jerked back and his hand accidently dragged down some photo frame until the glass shattered.

"No! Let me go!!!" screamed Midam

He struggled to get out from the man's grip but it was no success. Instead, the man threw Midam's body to the ground.

"Aakhhhh..." groaned Midam, his body felt hurt from the impact.

The man turned Midam's body and sat on his body. Midam's body was between his knee. Midam tried to hit the man but it was useless. Well all of his fight seemed useless. The man didn't even budge when Midam kicked his feet or pushed his hands.

Soon enough his hands was pinned down against the floor. At this rate, Midam wasn't sure if he could escape.

"Please let me go.... I won't tell anyone even the cops. Do you want money? I could give it to you, just named the price" begged Midam

The man put Midam hands together and pinned them with one hand. The other hand grabbed the knife that was laying beside Midam and then put it on Midam's neck.

There was no pressure on the knife but Midam could still feel the cold surface of it.

"Speak one more word and I'll slice your throat" threatened the man. Those are his first words and Midam felt goosebump from hearing his voice.

However, Midam stayed really still under the knife. This brought a creepy smile into his face.

Midam could feel his tears started to fall from his eyes,he was crying and couldn't do anything to stop it. He is really scared of what would happen next.

"Please..... Let me go" begged Midam but more like whisper.

The man eyes examined the poor boy under him. Midam turned his head to his right, he didn't want to face the beast above him.

Suddenly the man leaned in and kiss Midam. Because Midam was looking into his right, the man was only able to kiss the corner of his mouth but it still brought terror into Midam. He looked straight into the attacker above him with his eyes wide open. His eyes showed what supposed to be beyond terrified.

Midam tried to struggle out of his grip but still no luck. The man only leaned again to kiss him again but this time Midam bit the man lip hard so hard that it bled.

He could see anger in the man's eye and he started to regret his choice. After that, the man put the knife on the floor and started to strangle Midam with his free hand.

"No.." Midam tried to resist but his hands were still pinned down.  
Midam felt fear and panic in all over his body. The man's grip on his neck was so strong that he started to feel lightheaded. The moment the man's let go of Midam' hands, he already felt to weak to fight and everything started to blur and he was soon met with darkness as he closed his eyes.

 

\------------------------

 

Dongwook opened the door slowly, he didn't want to wake Midam up.

But when he stepped in, he could hear the sound of tv from the living room.

'He hasn't sleep?' thought Dongwook

His eyes catched the sight of a box of food laying on the ground.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Why he is so careless?" said Dongwook while smiling.

Dongwook called his boyfriend but he got no reply, this made him little bit confused.

The moment he entered the living room, he reflexively dropped his bag and the food. His living room was a mess, a broken vase and photo frame, and the tv was on. But his mind was focused on Midam. Where was his boyfriend?

He tried to look in every place but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Midam ah?!" shouted Dongwook, but no answer.

He tried to call his phone only to find that Midam's phone was under the table.

"Midam ah, where are you baby?" asked Dongwook.

Dongwook dialed the police number as fast as he can. He was really worried because the only thing that made sense was that Midam had been kidnapped.

And he truly hope he was wrong, his baby didn't do anything wrong that made him getting kidnapped.

His legs turned limp and he let himself fell to the ground. The only thing he could do now was to pray that Midam would be safe.

  
\-----------------------

Meanwhile Midam woke up with his neck still aching. He tried to move but was shocked to find that his hands and his feet was tied to the edges of the bed that wasn't his.

This was not even his bed room or Dongwook's. He tried to look around, the room only has a single bed, which Midam was currently lying at, and a set of a single chair and table. He remembered what happened and started to tremble.

But what shocked him the most that he wore nothing but his shorts and his t-shirt. He wasn't stupid to realize where this would go but he still hope he was wrong.

Suddenly the door in front of him was opened and the man from before walked in.

"Who are you? What will you do to me?" asked Midam.

"Well I see you already wake up" said the man.

"Whoever the hell you are please let me go!" asked Midam

"Oh how rude I am, let me introduce myself. My name is Lee Minhyuk and we're about to have fun" said Minhyuk with an evil grin on his face.

Midam could only shiver from the thought.


	2. Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk started to rape Midam brutally

Every step Minhyuk took made Midam became more anxious. When Minhyuk finally reached the bed and was sitting on the edge, Midam tried his best to move as far away from him but to be honest in that position, he really couldn't move, could he?

"Don't move away from me baby" said Minhyuk

Midam shivered from hearing the word 'baby', only Dongwook called him that.

"Let me go please..." begged Midam

"Oh baby, you're not going anywhere, not until I taste that body of yours" said Minhyuk

"No please, no don't do that." begged Midam

But Minhyuk didn't seem to care, he crawled until he was on the top of Midam, his legs was between Midam's and he leaned closer, using his hands to hold himself from completely collide with Midam.

"Don't you feel cold?... But don't worry, I'll make you hot, really hot" said Minhyuk next to Midam's ear, then he sat back down.

Midam shaked his head violently, "Dongwook hyung will find me and..." Minhyuk slapped Midam's face hard, even Midam was really shocked.

"Don't ever say his name when you're with me!" commanded Minhyuk.

"Why?" asked Midam, his right cheek turned red as the impact from Minhyuk's hand.

"Because it annoys me" said Minhyuk

"Anyway, lets get started, shall we?" asked Minhyuk with his grin.

Minhyuk leaned in and kissed Midam brutally, Midam kept his mouth shut firmly as he tried to move his head.

But Minhyuk bit Midam lip so hard that he had to open his mouth to scream. Minhyuk didn't waste his chance and quickly inserted his tounge into Midam's mouth, exploring him.

"That's for biting my lip" said Minhyuk between the kiss. Minhyuk hands made their own way touching all part of Midam's body

"And don't worry baby boy, I'll make you feel good, better than what your boyfriend does" said Minhyuk while moving to kiss his neck.

"Aaakhh... Stophh.." the hickeys that Minhyuk left on Midam's neck felt hurt, different from what Dongwook gave him.

Midam didn't enjoy any of this, he didn't like his touch nor his kiss.

"Dongwook hyung" whispered Midam

A hard slap came across Midam's face, making Midam's eyes wide open.

"I told you don't ever fucking say his name!" said Minhyuk

After that, all Minhyuk moves became more rough and brutall.

Minhyuk pulled Midam's t-shirt until it reached above his head and started sucking and licking Midam's nipple by turns, left, right, left, and keep going that way. Midam's body stir uncomfortably under him.

"Noohh... stophh ith pleashh" Midam bit his bleeding lip to prevent his moan.

"Stop? I'm just getting started" said Minhyuk. He stopped sucking Midam's nipple and stood up, then he undone his pants together with his panties all along.

Midam closed his eyes at the sight in front of him. He felt more anxious when Minhyuk climbed into the bed again.

"Open your pretty mouth baby" said Minhyuk but only getting a headshake from the boy under him

"I said open it!" said Minhyuk while pinching Midam's nipple hard.

That automatically made Midam whimper in pain and the moment his mouth was slight opened, Minhyuk shoved his dick into Midam's mouth.

"If you dare to bite it, than I will go really rough on you that you couldn't walk for a week" threatened Minhyuk

He pushed it deep until Midam gagged but he didn't care. Even the size already made his mouth strecth wide. Minhyuk started moving his hip, he thrusted brutally into Midam's small mouth and there was nothing Midam could do to stop him.

"Aakhh... Just like that baby. It feel so good" moaned Minhyuk

Midam had been crying for a while, he felt helpless and he was gripping so hard into the rope that made his knuckles went white.

While thrusting into Midam's mouth, Minhyuk used his hands to play with Midam's nipples, he rubbed, pinched, and stroked them. Midam hated all the things he was doing to him but his body said the otherwise. He could feel himself getting hard from his touch.

"See? Ughh... You're enjoying this too.. Mmhh you're so good" said Minhyuk between his moans.

Soon Minhyuk was moving faster and more brutall, Midam knew exactly what would happen.

"I'm coming baby" said Minhyuk between his moves.

Minhyuk gave his last thrust deep inside Midam throat, "Swallow it!" ordered Mihyuk while pulling his dick out from Midam mouth. Midam felt disgusted but still did it.

"Please no more.." begged Midam

"No way baby boy, we're just getting fun here" said Minhyuk while his hand traveled Midam's body from his lip and stopped in his crotch.

"You're hard, let me help you" said Minhyuk then pulled Midam's shorts down.

"Mmm you seem delicious" said Minhyuk while looking on Midam's dick. This made Midam cried harder, he didn't want this. He wanted Dongwook.

All he could see from Minhyuk stares was lust and he scared for his life.

Midam tried to wriggle away but that only made Minhyuk turned on. Without a second thought, Minhyuk put Midam's in his mouth, taking it all at once.

"Nnnooohh..." his body kept betraying him. "Mmhh so good mpmhh" moaned Minhyuk.

It didn't take long until Midam was close, "Stophh, I'm gonna cum" said Midam, but Minhyuk only going faster.

In the end, Midam came inside Minhyuk mouth which was being swallowed by Minhyuk deliciously.

"Now we're getting to the best part" said Minhyuk while he set himself between Midam's legs.

"No! Please don't!!" panicked Midam. There's no way it wouldn't hurt.

Minhyuk lined his dick in front of Midam's dry hole. He licked his lip hungrily. Minhyuk didn't bother to use lube or even to prepare the boy under him. He wanted it to be hurt, he wanted the boy to scream at the top of his lungs.

He wanted 'this' to be traumatic for the boy that he wouldn't be doing it with Dongwook ever again.

Without a warning, Minhyuk thrusted into Midam's hole deep. He put the whole length inside Midam at once. "AAAAAKKKHHHHHHH.... STOP PLEASE IT HURTSS!!!" screamed Midam, his tears streamed down heavily.

Minhyuk didn't even wait until Midam adjusted, he started to move brutally. "Ugghh so thight.." Every thrust from him was painfully for Midam. His hole's muscles tensed from being suddenly streched.

"AAAKHH NO.... AAKKHHH... HURTSSS!!" screamed Midam but Minhyuk didn't seem to care at all.

Minhyuk leaned down so that he was face to face with Midam but the boy kept his eyes shut.

"Look at me!" said Minhyuk but Midam didn't obey so Minhyuk had to threathen the boy, "I said look at me or I will be more rough than this!" upon hearing that, Midam opened his eyes immediately.

"Good boy! Now every time you're doing this with him, you will remember my face,..... and my face only" said Minhyuk, and it brought a real terror into Midam.

For the next ten minutes, Minhyuk was still slamming hard into him and Midam didn't think he could hold on anymore. His body and mind seemed very tired and ached. He didn't have any strenght to fight anymore.

"Please... I can't take it anymore.." that was Midam last words before he fainted.

  
\-------------------------------

"Why haven't they found him yet?" groaned Donwook

He was frustated at the fact that there was no track of Midam at all. Midam had been missing for more than ten hours.

"Stay calm Dongwook ah, you heard the police right? They found the cctv that recorded a man carrying Midam" said his manager

"So? We still don't know who the hell that is or where does the hell he bring Midam" said Dongwook "I don't know whether he is allright or not, he could be hurt"

"But panicking is not the answer" said his manager

Their quarrel was cut from the sound of message notification came from Dongwook's phone.

  
**From : unknown number**

**I have your baby with me and I will use him well. Can't wait to taste him**

**M.H.**

 

Dongwook was really shocked when he read the message. He let his manager took his phone while he seemed didn't have any strength left. It was like his soul was taken from his body.

Slowly he felt his cheeks wet, he was crying.

"Midam ah, baby, where are you?" asked Dongwook, feeling helpless.

But his manager was on his right mind, he noticed the initial on the message.

"Dongwook ah, how many friend of yours that has M.H. initial?" asked his manager

"I don't know hyung" answered Dongwook "Think Dongwook ah, don't you want to save him?" asked his manager

Dongwook inhaled the air and started to do what his manager asked.

"I guess not many, around 5 or 6" said Dongwook

"Well only your friends who know about your boyfriend right?" asked his manager

Dongwook nodded at that.

"How many of them that ever feel hurt because of you?" asked his manager, Dongwook felt more hopeful than before, he would find his baby and brought him home.

"Two hyung, Minhyuk and Monhui" said Midam

"Allright good, I'll tell the police to investigate these people first" said his manager

'Don't worry Midam ah, hyung will safe you' thought Dongwook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if this is suck. It's my first time writing something like this
> 
> Don't forget to push the Kuddon button and write your thoughts on the comment section bellow


	3. Rape Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was raped nonstop by the beast, Lee Minhyuk

> * * *

When Midam finally awoke, he felt really sore on his lower body, his throat was dry, and his hands was still tied.

But he was a bit suprised to find that both of his leg was untied and he was already wearing his t-shirt and hi shorts back.

"How are you feeling?" Midam looked to his right and found that Minhyuk was fully-clothed and was sitting on the chair.

"You already _rape_ me, now please let me go" asked Midam, he tried to make his facial cold.

"You know, I changed my mind several times on that" said Minhyuk while moving to sit on the bed.

"When I came into your apartement, my goal was to kill you but when I saw your beautiful face and your struggle, it turned me on.." said Minhyuk while caressing Midam's face.

"Then I thought, 'I'll taste him then I'll kill him. After that I will send you to that son of a bitch Dongwook piece by piece..." Minhyuk moved closer and kissed all part of Midam's face.

"But then after what happened...." Minhyuk hands traveled into Midam's dick and carressed it, Midam's body started to tense. "I think I'm gonna keep you to myself" he kissed and bit Midam earlobe.

"Oh you're getting hard" teased Minhyuk.

"Moan for me or I'll fuck you rough now" threatened Minhyuk

And with that, Midam started to moan from the pleasure. He felt disgusted with himself for doing so.

Apparently, his moans turned Minhyuk on again. He roughly pulled Midam shorts down and started to do handjob on Midam semi-hard dick.

It didn't take a long time before Midam came and Minhyuk licked Midam's came that was on his hand. Already turned on bad, he lifted both of Midam's leg so that he could see Midam's hole well.

Without hesitation, he thrusted one finger into Midam's dry hole and soon Midam's pleasure moans turned into a painful one.

"Aaakhh... You're hurting me!" groaned Midam, but it seemed that this only made him became wild. He thrusted another finger into Midam until four his fingers were inside Midam. He started to move them in and out with a fast pace.

"Aakhh.... Stophh.... Hurtss so muchh" groaned Midam but the only reply got was, "mmhhh how could you still feel thight after all?"

Minhyuk was already hard again, he couldn't hold on any longer so undone his belt and pulled together his pants and his panties down.

Midam felt terrified, his hole was still aching, he definitely couldn't bare another. But Minhyuk eyes were already full with lust and he doubted that he would stop.

Soon Minhyuk's fingers were replaced by his dick. He started to thrust merciless into Midam.

"AAAKHH.... AAAAKHHHHH.... AAAKHHHHH...." screamed Midam. Minhyuk thrusts were becaming rougher as time goes by.

"Mmmhhh so tight.... Ugghh Feel so good baby" moaned Minhyuk

Midam couldn't feel anymore pleasure, all he could feel was pain and it was bad.

When he thought that Minhyuk finaly would stop, he was big wrong. Minhyuk violently turned Midam body over so that he was face downward and started to pound him rougher than before as the access to his ass was more easy.

"Nohh... No morehhh.... please Minhyuk-ssi...  
.... AAAAKKHHH" Minhyuk responded by slapping his butt cheecks until it was plain red.

  
"Dongwook hyung, help me please" whispered Midam even tough he knew that his boyfriend couldn't hear him, hell he wasn't even there.

He just hoped that he would be out from this hell soon.

\--------------------

Midam didn't know how long he was out neither he knew what time this is. His hands started to feel hurt from the tie and there was nothing much he could do about it.

This time he was also already wearing his outfit back, though it still felt cold.

The door was opened and Minhyuk walked in with his hands on his pocket.

"I thought you wouldn't be awake for another hour" said Minhyuk while he was sitting down on the chair.

"Why are you actually doing this to me? Did I do something wrong to you?" his voice was hoarse and he was really tired but he managed to asked him.

"No you haven't done something wrong to me baby boy, but your boyfriend did" answered Minhyuk

"Dongwook hyung?" asked Midam "Of course, and I think my big revenge is to break the person he loves the most and last time I checked, he was miserable, desperate to find you" said Minhyuk.

"I'm sure he would find me soon and you're going to jail" said Midam "Don't be too sure baby boy" said Minhyuk

"Now follow me!" said Minhyuk "Where?" asked Midam "Bathroom, I'll cleaned you up before I'll use you again" said Minhyuk.

He untied both of Midam hands from the bed before he tied them together. He forced Midam to sit which made Midam yelp because it hurted like hell down there. "Please slowly.." asked Midam. Minhyuk pulled a long black cloth and used it to cover Midam eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Midam "You don't really think I'm gonna show my house to you right?" asked Minhyuk.

When he finally stood, his feet turned jelly and he almost fell if it not for Minhyuk who held him. "Hurry baby boy, I don't have all the time" said Minhyuk

Minhyuk started to walk fast, practically dragging Midam behind him. The poor boy tried his best not to fall. They walked out of the room and it seemed like a really long way before Midam felt water in his sole of foot which mean that they were in bathroom.

When Minhyuk detached his hands from Midam, he almost fell but fortunately he was quick enough to lean on the wall.

"Open your clothes!" ordered Minhyuk which earned a headshake from Midam. "All right then I'll force you" said Minhyuk and quickly pinned his hands above his head on the wall.

Midam tried to push him but no avail. His body was already weak to begin with. Minhyuk slipped his pants down and pulled his t-shirt up, now he was fully naked.

After that suddenly he felt no more hands on his body but soon there was a big splash water that his body. Midam trembled under the water, it felt so cold.

Not so long after, Minhyuk turned Midam around and pinned him against the wall. He quickly inserted a finger into Midam's aching hole along with a shot of water. Minhyuk was 'cleaning' his hole but in painful way.

Midam bit his lip hard to prevent his groan or moan. He didn't want to satisfied the beast again.

But seemed like hearing a muffled groan from his mouth was enough to turned Minhyuk on. "Fuck" that was all he said before he dropped the shower and unbuckled his pants. Without any warning, he slammed hard into Midam while he bit Midam's bare neck.

At this point, Midam was already tired from fighting and screaming, not to forget that he still couldn't see. At this point, he wondered if died instead would be nice.

"Mmhhh... Why are you still tight baby boy.... So good for me" moaned Minhyuk, his free hand went into Midam's dick and started stroking it. "Ugghh baby boy...." moaned Minhyuk while pinching Midam's nipple

Feeling close, Minhyuk pulled out from Midam' ass then turned the boy around. He pushed Midam down so that he was on his knees and slammed his dick into Midam's mouth. He fucked Midam's mouth brutally, he made the boy gagged over and over again until he came deep inside his throat, forcing him to swallow it.

Minhyuk looked beneath him, he thought that the boy looked so hot in that state. Mouth slight opened from trying to catch his breath, his dozing eyes, and his wet body. He felt like he could fuck him until the end of the day but he decided to take pity on the boy.

As soon as he took a step back from the boy, his body collapsed. Minhyuk quickly get himself and the boy dressed again. After that he lifted the boy easily because he was light and brought him back to bed and tied the boy again to the bed.

\-----------------------

**From : Unknown Number**

**Your baby taste really good and I can't get it over so I'm going to taste him over and over agian.**

**M.H**

Dongwook felt his world was falling apart. He couldn't imagine what his boyfriend must deal with.

Well to be fair, he hadn't slept neither since then nor he had eaten properly. He couldn't be alright when the person he loves not, right?

"Hyung still no clue?" asked Dongwook

"Be patient Dongwook ah, the police said they were close" said his manager

Now, he could only cried an hoped for the best.

  
\-------------------

The moment he was conscious, the figured out thay he still wore the eyes cover but he somehow felt grateful because it mean that he didn't have to look at the beast.

Speaking of his condition, he felt hungry and thirsty. He hadn't eaten since he was kidnapped, he didn't even know how long it was been. His head was also throbbing bad.

"I know you're awake baby" said Minhyuk

"Please, everything's hurt" said Midam. "Well I actually don't care, it's your problem. My only business with you is me fucking the hell of you." said Minhyuk

"You slept for quite some time and in the meantime, I feel horny again" said Minhyuk while taking seat beside Midam's laying figure.

Midam tried to shake his head but only regretted later because the pain in his head. "You can't say no to me baby" said Minhyuk.

He slowly undressed Midam, starting from his shorts then his t-shirt until Midam was fully naked. He was shivering from the cold and Minhyuk couldn't care less. He leaned in and kiss all of Midam's body from his head until his groin slowly.

Midam's mind was yelling at him that this was not right but his body betrayed him. He could feel himself getting hard with every kiss. Minhyuk sucked Midam's whole length without hesitation, his hands were playing with his balls and his nipples.

Midam bit his wounded lip to prevent his moan. He felt really disgusted and ashamed. "How does it feel baby?" asked Minhyuk.

Soon enough Midam came in Minhyuk mouth and he drank it like milk.

Midam felt more weak after and he was barely conscious, but not with Minhyuk. He got onto Midam. His face was only inches away from the poor boy under him.

But when Minhyuk was about to kiss him, the door was suddenly opened with a loud thud and the police together with Dongwook barged in.

"Don't move suspect Lee Minhyuk!" ordered the police while holding his gun.

Minhyuk,already figured out it would turned this way, kept his calm and leaned closer to Midam's ear. "We're done here baby boy. From now on you will always remember me _baby boy_ " whispered Minhyuk

"Get off him you son of a bitch!" snapped Dongwook at Minhyuk while pushing him off Midam roughly. The police went to him and quickly put him under arrest.

"Oh baby, what happened to you?" said Dongwook, his heart clenched at the sight.

He was about to dress Midam again when the boy struggled against his touch.

"Its me Midam ah, its hyung" said Dongwook while tried to hug him.

"Dongwook hyung?" asked Midam "Yes its me darling" said Dongwook.

Midam was soon crying, "Hyung... Hurts" said Midam while Dongwook dressed him and untied him. Slowly Dongwook opened his eyes cover, he looked closely to Midam's face before asking, "Which one is hurt hmm?" asked Dongwook gently. Midam looked really pale, "Everything hyung" said Midam before he passed out.

"Midam ah! Baby! Wake up!" said Dongwook but of course the boy couldn't answer.

He heard laughter came from Minhyuk, "You bastard! What did you do to him?!" asked Dongwook while landing a punch in his face but only earned another laugh from Minhyuk. "Of course I tasted him" said Minhyuk.

Dongwook was about to punch him again when his manager reminded him of Midam. He quickly undone his jacket then put it over Midam's body before lifting the boy.

"Midam ah, please be okay for me" whispered Dongwook.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an end everyone.
> 
> But I will posted one more chapter as a bonus fluff

Dongwook never let Midam's hand out of his. He felt that if he did, Midam would be gone again. Slowly he kissed Midam's forehead then his hand. Faintly he could see the hickeys that was left by Minhyuk and it angered him.

Well mostly he hated himself for that. If he hadn't had problem with Minhyuk, his baby wouldn't have to suffer. The doctor said they had gaven him painkiller but he bet it was still hurt.

Midam's eyes slowly opened, he hadn't realized Dongwook was beside him yet. His mind was already making conclusion that he was brought to another room by Minhyuk.

"How do you feel baby?" asked Dongwook

Not yet recognizing Dongwook voice, his mind was already in chaotic from hearing the word 'baby'.

" _Open your pretty mouth baby_ " suddenly he was having flashback which was bad for him as he started to tremble.

" _Aakhh... Just like that baby. It felt so good_ " he pulled his hand harsly from Dongwook.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Dongwook not having a clue.

It made Midam trembling more as he pulled his hair.

"No... Please don't do it again. Please don't" raved Midam, he kept repeating those two words.

"Midam ah its me baby" said Dongwook but Midam only focused on that one word.

" _Mmmhhh so tight.... Ugghh Feel so good baby_ " Midam was crying so hard.

Seeing that words couldn't calm him down, so he tried to hug him which got resistance but since Midam was weak, Dongwook easily overpowered him.

"Let me go!" said Midam

"Calm down Midam ah! Its just me, Dongwook hyung" said Dongwook next to his ear. "Hyung?" asked Midam, he stopped all of his fight.

"Yes its me" said Dongwook while pulling his body back so Midam could see him clearly.

"Dongwook hyung" said Midam, immediately hugged him. "Its me, you're save now" said Dongwook, "You saved me hyung, you saved me" said Midam.

"Of course I did" said Dongwook while joining Midam, somehow making both of them fit perfectly in that single hospital bed.

Midam hid his face in the crook of Dongwook's neck while Dongwook gladly caressing his hair. "I can't imagine losing you ba.." "No hyung!" said Midam suddenly

"Why? What happened?" asked Dongwook, worries in his voice. "Don't say thay word!" asked Midam

"What word?..... Ah sorry Midam ah, hyung didn't know before" said Dongwook realizing the word.

"Its okay hyung, just don't say it from now" said Midam "Okay, hyung will be more carefull from now on" said Dongwook

"You should sleep more Midam ah" said Dongwook, "Can't hyung" said Midam

"Why darling?" asked Dongwook, "Everything hurts" said Midam which made Dongwook felt really sad.

"Try for me okay?" asked Dongwook, "But, hyung... Will you left me alone?" asked Midam, there was fear in his voice. "I'm not going anywhere, you can sleep and I still gonna be here when you awake later" said Dongwook.

He gently stroked Midam's hair then his back after that his hair again. Slowly he could see Midam began to sleep.

One last thing Midam remembered was Dongwook leaned in and kiss his forehead.

  
\-----------------------

They were still in thay position for the next hour. Dongwook was fully awake when he felt Midam was moving desperately under his arm. His mouth was also murmuring something.

Dongwook believed that he was having a nightmare which was unsuprising.

"Midam ah, wake up darling. Wake up, you're save with me" said Dongwook while gently patting Midam's cheeck.

Soon enough Midam was awake, and by then he realized that he was clutching hiw own clothes hardly.

"Don't be scared, I won't let him get close with you again" said Dongwook, he hugged Midam thighter. "Tell me what you want Midam ah" asked Dongwook

"Home hyung, I want to go home" sais Midam, his voice was weak and barely audible.

"Alright if that is what you want, then we'll go home" said Dongwook

  
So that was the whole reason why they were now standing in front of their apartement's door.

But the moment Midam took a step inside, he backed away immediately.

"What's wrong Midam ah?" asked Dongwook but Midam only shook his head, there was fear in his eyes.

Dongwook was not stupid, he quickly understood what scared Midam, it was the fact that he was kidnapped in this apartement. Mean it brought bad memories to him, which he forgot when he asked to go home.

"Midam ah, look at hyung" said Dongwook, which being complied by Midam gladly. "There are nothing to be afraid now, I'm here" said Dongwook with determination in his voice.

But Midam was still scared as hell so Dongwook put his hands behind Midam's back and Midam's knees annd gently lifted him which earned a yelp from the smaller boy. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" asked Dongwook, "No hyung, just suprised" said Midam while putting his hands around Dongwook's neck to prevent him from falling, though he was sure Dongwook wouldn't let that happened. "Close your eyes" asked Dongwoo.

As Midam closed his eyes, he could feel Dongwook started to walk inside. It didn't take a long time until they made it to the bedroom. Dongwook slowly put Midam on bed, "You could open your eyes now" said Dongwook.

"Thank you hyung" said Midam, "Anything for you.... Why don't you rest up a little more while I cooked something for you?" asked Dongwook, "Ne hyung"

\----------------------

"Midam ah, this is your..." Dongwook stopped on his trail when he saw Midam daydreaming rather than sleeping. His expression was empty but he clearly seemed sad.

He put the food tray on the table before he took a sit beside Midam, asking "What's wrong?".

"Hyung...... I'm disgusting right? He already used me many times and I tried so hard,.... so hard to hold myself but I can't, my body wouldn't complied" said Midam, his whole body was shaking and so did his voice. "Of course you're not disgusting. And its not your fault that he got you. Its my fault, I should beg for your forgiveness........ I'm sorry, I should have protected you" said Dongwook

"I don't blame you hyung" said Midam " And I don't care what he did to you, well I mean I do care but.... Anyway what matters is now you're here with me" said Dongwook.

Dongwook smile softly and he was glad that Midam returned it. "Now lets eat" said Dongwook.

 

"Good job Midam ah" said Dongwook as he put the empty tray on the table. "Lets sleep, shall we?" asked Dongwook which earned a nod form Midam.

Dongwook pulled Midam closer to him and Midam himself, laid his head on Dongwook's chest after that Dongwook covered both of them with the blanket.

"Sleep well Midam ah" said Dongwook as he put his hand over Midam, " You too hyung" said Midam as he leaned closer to his boyfriend.

 

  
It was midnight when Midam suddenly turned his back om Dongwook. He curled himself into a ball as he gripped really hard into the sheet. His mouth was murmuring a soft " No, go away"

Of course his sudden movement woke Dongwook up. His heart clenched at the sight of Midam. His baby truly didn't deserve any of this. He could see clearly that Midam was really shaking.

"Sshhh Midam ah, its only nightmare. You're safe" whispered Dongwook in Midam's ear while he stroked Midam's hair.

Finally Midam began to calm down as he fell into his sleep again. Dongwook slowly turned Midam around and pulled he closer again. They both tangled their feet together.

"Love you hyung" whispered Midam

"I love you too darling" whispered Dongwook back

\--------------------

"Thank you hyung" said Dongwook over his phone.

"What are you talking about hyung" asked Midam soon as Dongwook finished the call.

"The court has decided" said Dongwook, Midam heart beat faster that before.

"He's gone for good" said Dongwook smiling happily and Midam finally released his breath which he didn't realized that was being held.

"You don't have to be scared again" said Dongwook while hugging Midam's body. " Ne hyung" said Midam as he snuggled closer to Dongwook.


	5. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to make another work, still Dongwook and Midam. The story will be based on this one but it will be only one-shots of their life after this.
> 
> I'll post it soon.
> 
> Don't forget to check it out okay?

Overall, it took six months for Midam to claimed himself healed. He didn't flich anymore when Dongwook accidentally said the 'baby' word or from sudden movement, skinship to be exact, made by Dongwook. He also stopped getting nightmare, which actually thanks to Dongwook.

Now Dongwook could call him baby, hug him, kiss him comfortably. Well for skin to skin contact, they could only go for kiss in the mouth farthest because when they about to go on, Midam always became panicked eventually getting panic attack. It always made Midam felt really guilty and ashamed.

But he still talked less, showed less expression, and still overly sensitive but thats fine because he would heal as time goes by.

Though no matter how sure he is, claiming himself healed, it would always be eighty five 'till ninety percents.

Why? Because the memories would awalys be there, stayed with him until he died and there was nothing he could do about it other than faced it and moved on life.

"What are you doing baby? Why are you daydreaming again?" asked Dongwook, walking into their bedroom.

"Oh you're home hyung? Sorry I didn't hear the sound of the door" said Midam

Dongwook took a sit next to Midam in the bed, "Of course you didn't, now tell me what are you day dreaming about hmm?" asked Dongwook the second time.

"Aren't you gonna change your clothes or something?" asked Midam

"Don't change the subject baby" said Dongwook.

"You're must be tired hyung, shooting your new drama and others. Its better if I don't bother you" said Midam, changing his position into laying.

"Alright, if that is what you want, but you need to know one thing, you will never be a bother to me. Just call me when you need it and I'll come to you right after" said Dongwook, slowly kissing Midam's temple.

"I know hyung" said Midam, "Good, now I'm gonna change a bit then we'll sleep, sounds good?" asked Dongwook while caressing Midam's face. Midam only nodden while leaning into Dongwook touch.

Soon the hand in his face was gone as Dongwook got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

 

  
"Good night hyung, sleep well" said Midam

"You too Midam ah" said Dongwook, closing his eyes.

He pulled Midam onto his chest as he put his hand over Midam's body.

  
\---------------

It was around midnight when Midam removed Dongwook hands from his body but only for him to rise his position a bit so he was facing Dongwook eye to eye.

Slowly he stroked Dongwook's hair. "Hyung, I'm so sorry. I really do" whispered Midam

Still stroking his hair, "I know you want to do it but I can't...... I'm scared" whispered Midam

He remembered Dongwook asked him few times before, but he rejected him everytime. "I wish you know how scared I am" whispered Midam, moving his hand to Dongwook's face.

"I'm sorry I am a coward hyung, but I am disgusting, hyung. When he did it, I tried really hard to hold it but my body kept betraying me....... I don't deserve you hyung but I also don't want you to leave me hyung. What should I do hyung?" whispered Midam. He watched Dongwook face closely.

"You won't lose me and I don't think you're disgusting Midam ah" said Dongwook, startling Midam who backed away immediately but failed because Dongwook held him close.

"You're awake hyung? Since when?" asked Midam, "I am, since your soft hand touch me" said Dongwook

"In those situation, we can't really control our body even if it was against our heart and mind. He might have done horrible things to you but never once I think of you as disgusting" said Dongwook, looking straight into Midam eyes.

"Really hyung?" asked Midam, trying to find lie in his eyes but he saw nothing but sincerity. "Of course baby" said Dongwook.

"I am still scared hyung" said Midam, avoiding Dongwook's eyes. " Look at me baby, there are nothing to be scared of, I won't hurt you. Don't you trust me?" asked Dongwook

Midam nodded at that. For a moment they only looked at each other, no words exchanged and there was love in their eyes, before Dongwook leaned in. Their kiss started slowly, expressed their feeling, then it became more aggresive.

Their tongue met and played as Dongwook hands started to touch Midam's body. Dongwook moved his body so that he was on top and Midam was under his body while Midam put his hands around Dongwook's neck.

Their kiss stopped for a moment. Dongwook looked at Midam in the eyes, asking his permission to continue. Midam nodded slowly, he was sure that Dongwook wouldn't hurt him.

With that, their kiss continue with more lust. Dongwook undressed Midam and himself. Soon they were naked and the air was getting hot.

That night they made their love with no regret. For the first time Midam could forget about the'accident'. They only focused on eact other, forgetting everything else.

____________

  
When Midam awoked, he was still in Dongwook's embrace. He watched Dongwook's face, smiling slowly.

"I am handsome right?" said Dongwook suddenly, "Hyung, you keep scaring me like that" said Midam

"Sorry baby" said Dongwook, opening his eyes.

"How are you baby?" asked Dongwook, "Little bit sore down there but I'm fine. How are you hyung?" asked Midam earning a "Of course I'm fine, in fact great" from Dongwook.

"Hyung" said Midam

"Hmm? Whats wrong baby?" asked Dongwook, noticing the hesitation in Midam's eyes.

"Thank you..... for everything" said Midam

"My pleasure baby" said Dongwook. Midam leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was with no lust in it, only expressing their feeling.

"Lets sleep more okay?" asked Dongwook

"Yes hyung" said Midam, snuggling into Dongwook arms as Dongwook hugged him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it? 
> 
> Don't forget to push the Kuddos button and write your thoughts on the comment section below.
> 
> I will update soon ^^


End file.
